Secrets And Lies Out in the Open
by hotscottbros15
Summary: Brooke Davis has a secret that she has been keeping from Lucas for months. What happens when he finds out? Bad at summaries, but this is my very first story. I'm just looking for helpful reviews. Thank you.
1. He Can't Know

CHAPTER 1: HE CAN'T KNOW

"Haley, No! He can not know. I thought we agreed on this when I left Tree Hill in December," Brooke's voice could be heard through the receiver end of Haley's cell phone.

"Brooke, you can't keep this from him forever. I mean would you rather him find out from you or from, I don't know, say... Peyton?," Haley said, almost whispering when she said Peyton's name.

* * *

Haley's husband Nathan Scott was sitting in the kitchen with his brother Lucas, trying to listen in on the conversation playing out in the next room. Nathan had become suspicious in the last few weeks, when his wife would take private phone calls every hour of the day. His guess was that it had something to do with Brooke, but it wasn't like Haley was giving away any information. "Lucas, stop making so much noise. You are definitely not a good eavesdropper."

"Nate, are you serious. Why do you think that phone call is so important?" Lucas said, making Nathan stare at him like he had 5 heads.

"Well," said Nathan, "tell me why Haley would lock herself in that room all the time to talk. Come on bro, even you have to wonder what she could be talking about or even who." Nathan began to think. Wait a minute, could Haley be cheating on him? No, no that's ridiculous. She wouldn't.

"Haley is not cheating on you," Lucas said, matter of factly.  
"How did you know I was-"

"Because your Nathan. I know what goes through your head."

* * *

"No, no, no Haley! Why did you get all whispery when you said that "things" name? Oh my god! She knows doesn't she?! Oh my god, Haley! All this time I have tried to hide this pregnancy from everyone. I mean you're the only one who knows right? Haley answer me!"

The sincere fear in Brooke's voice was obvious to Haley, who was now trying to convince her that no one had a clue as to why Brooke left so suddenly. These conversations with her best friend had become more frequent in the last few weeks, as their due dates were nearing.

"Thank god. Hales. I'm so scared," Brooke was practically in tears on the phone.

"Brooke, it is going to be okay. No matter what I will always be here for you, and for your little girl. Just think, now our kids will be around the same age and can hang out together," Haley said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, that will be fun. I guess...," Brooke said, trailing off. She was thinking about this too much.

Haley took notice and decided to step in. "Brooke, please do not lose sleep over this. Everything is going to be okay. I promise you that," Haley said, reassuringly.

"Thank you Haley- for everything. And Hales?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll think about telling him, okay? I love you Tutor-wife. I really don't know what I would be doing right now without you."

"Same to you, Tigger." They both hung up and Haley preceded to go meet Nathan and Lucas in the kitchen.

* * *

Haley opened the door of the den and was met with questioning stares from Nathan and Lucas. 'Oh man, this is great.' She thought to herself.

"So, who was that? I mean, you know, who has it been for the last two weeks straight?" Nathan asked. It was killing him that he wasn't in on whatever this was.

"No one, just a friend. Lighten up honey. It's nothing."

Lucas was Haley's best friend and he could tell she was lying. Maybe she was cheating on Nathan. Hmm. "Erm, Hales. I need to talk to you outside in private." Lucas said.

"Oh come on! What is this? Does no one add me to their gossip of Tree Hill anymore?" Nathan whined. Lucas and Haley laughed at Nathan's pathetic manner.

"Honey, I'll find something extremely juicy and you'll be the first to hear it," Haley said, laughing still.

* * *

Lucas and Haley made their way to the front porch and sat on the porch swing. Haley was actually really curious as to why Luke wanted to talk to her out here. Did he know something about Brooke?

"So, Nathan was telling me about how you have been going off to have these kind of secret phone calls," Lucas started, "and I can't help but wonder a little. Are you cheating on him? And be honest Haley. I mean wh-." Lucas was cut off by hysterical laughter coming from his best friend. He just sat there, clueless.

Haley looked at him and realized the actual concern on his face and calmed down. "Luke, I am not cheating on my husband. First of all, who would want to party with this pregnant woman? Come on, you know I'm not like that, okay?" Haley said, not being able to wipe the smile off her face.

Lucas knew she wasn't lying and decided to drop it. I mean, did he really think Haley would do something like that. Now he just had one other question. One that seemed to be plaguing him. "Well then if uh," Lucas began, nervous as to what her response would be, "if your not talking to some secret lover, or uh something, and I could tell you were lying about it to Nate, I just have to ask you one thing. Uhm, have you been talking to Brooke because there have been these pregnancy rumors going around school?" Haley sat there speechless, knowing that she couldn't lie to her best friend because he knew every time.

* * *

Brooke put the phone back on the cradle and collapsed on the couch next to her cousin, Nikki. Nikki's parents house was an hour from Tree Hill, but her friends back home were told she was forced to move back to California. Little did they know, she wasn't even over the state border. Even though Nikki was only 15, she understood Brooke better than anyone. Her parents, also being Brookes' aunt and uncle, weren't too keen on the idea of having a pregnant Brooke stay at their house. But they were never home so Nikki convinced her mom that she needed some company during the week. Brooke seemed like that perfect company.

"Bad conversation?"

"You have no idea. Not bad, just stressful. I spend every waking moment worrying about him finding out this whole secret. Ugh Nik what am I going to do?" Brooke was tired of running from the truth. She knew it was time to go back home, to go back to him.

"I think you need to tell him."

"You read my mind little cousin." Brooke got up off the couch. She was going to go take a walk and seriously think this through.


	2. Once a Backstabber, Always a Backstabber

CHAPTER 2: ONCE A BACKSTABBER, ALWAYS A BACKSTABBER.

"Luke what are you talking about? Brooke is not pregnant! I mean what would make people think that. A girl leaves to move in with her parents in California and people automatically think she's knocked up and going to pop one out any second!" Haley rambled, getting up and walking back into the house, leaving Lucas sitting there, speechless and confused. Haley ran past Nathan and into her bedroom to get her car keys. She knew who started this rumor and she was going to talk to her.

"Hales, what are you doing?" Nathan asked, curious as to why Haley was storming out of their house after having a simple conversation with Lucas out on the porch.

"Nathan, its nothing! I'll be home later." She ran outside, past Lucas, into her car and drove away down the block.

"What the hell. Haley would only act like this if Brooke were actually pregnant." Lucas whispered to himself.

* * *

Brooke was walking along the boardwalk when her cell phone began to ring. She looked at the caller I.D and it read _Tutor-Wife_. "Calling me back so soon. I know I'm irresistible Hales, but you need to take these amount of phone calls to a minimum. We wouldn't want Nathan to know about our affair now would we?" Brooke smirked through the phone, laughing a little. Haley laughed too. She figured she would play along letting Brooke get a laugh before the giant bomb she was about to lay on her.

"I think it's you that finds me so irresistible Miss Davis. And I am pretty sure Nathan would be turned on by this lovely affair. If you know what I mean..," Haley winked, even though Brooke couldn't see her.

"Ew, Hales!" Brooke laughed. "This is getting weird. So what's up?"

"Uh, well I have some really bad news, but please promise me you won't freak out. The stress isn't good for the baby, okay?"

"Oh my god. Haley what happened?" Brooke said, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"ell, there are kind of rumors going around school about your condition and their kind of saying you left pregnant."

"HAT?! Ugh. That little whore! I know who started them Haley! She thought I was pregnant while I was still in Tree Hill!"

"I know Brooke, I know. I'm actually in the car going to her house to talk to her." Haley looked out the window and saw a police car coming up behind her. "Brooke, I have to go. Phone while driving, bad idea."

Haley pulled up at the house that Brooke once called "home" and walked up to the door. She hesitated a little before knocking. I mean even if she did start them, what could be done now? Haley knocked on the door and waited until she heard the doorknob turn from the other side.

"Well if it isn't Haley James-knocked up by a-Scott in my doorway."

"Wow, I can honestly say I have never heard that one before, so whatever. Listen Rachel, I need to talk to you about Brooke."

"Oh my god! Is she okay? Come in," Rachel said kind of panicking.

Haley walked into Rachel's house and sat down, uncomfortably. She and Rachel were never what you would call "friends", so being in her house alone was a little awkward. "Uh yeah Rachel, she's fine. She's just completely pissed that you spread those rumors about her because, yes, I told her."

"What are you talking about? Oh you mean the pregnancy rumors? I swear that I didn't spread those sick things. Even if I ragged on her before she left about how she was acting like a pregnant woman, I wouldn't say anything if she wasn't here to defend herself."

"Don't lie to me Rachel! If you didn't spread them, how would you know what I am talking about!?" Haley screamed.

"Listen skank. I don't know who you think you are to come into my house and yell at me like that and I also don't know what kind of friend you think I am. I would never do that to Brooke, ever. Despite the differences we have had, I wouldn't screw our friendship over," Rachel said, trying to keep a steady voice. She wasn't one to get worked up over someone accusing her of something that wasn't true. That seemed to happen a lot lately. "Haley, I think you should just leave."

"Rachel, I'm sorry. I just, I mean, do you know who started this. It's not like its, uh true or anything. Cause you know, well, if it was true, then uh- well I wouldn't care who knew."

"Yeah sure," Rachel responded, half believing her. "Anyway, you know Peyton started those things right?" Haley stood there shocked and speechless. Peyton Sawyer was the last person who would have crossed her mind.

* * *

Haley pulled up into the driveway and noticed Peyton's car in front of her house. "Could this day get any better?" Haley said to herself. She unlocked the door and stepped inside to find Nathan with Lucas and Peyton in the living room.

"Hey Haley, I hope you don't mind me and Luke eating over tonight but-"

"Actually, I do mind. You are such a backstabbing whore!" Before Haley knew what was happening, she was flipping out on Peyton. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out about you spreading the rumors Peyton? Did you think that me and Brooke wouldn't find out!"

"Wait what? You said those things about Brooke?" Lucas started up, "but you told me.."

"Yeah, I told you Rachel started them because she did! I don't know why she is accusing me Lucas!"

"What a whore! I was just at Rachel's house and she told me it was you!" Busted.

"Well, so what if I started them. It's not like it isn't true. She was pregnant before she left."

"You've been spreading shit about Brooke around school?" Nathan said, shocked that Peyton would even attempt to hurt Brooke again.

"Yeah, but just because you knew she was pregnant doesn't give you the right to tell the whole school!" Haley screamed, unaware of what she had just let the three shocked faces in front of her in on. Fuck.


	3. Old Feelings Resurface

CHAPTER 3: OLD FEELINGS RESURFACE

Brooke was on the phone with Haley in tears. "Hales, what am I supposed to do now? Did he ask who the father was because I know he is going to," Brooke managed to choke out between sobs.

"Actually, I haven't really gotten a chance to talk to him. He took Peyton home after the whole "revelation" happened and he said he was going to come back after that to talk to us.

I don't understand why he is still with her?"

"Brooke.. I know he still loves you. I just know it. He doesn't look at her like he used to look at you. You know, sometimes he asks me about you. Asks me if I have had any contact. It kills me to lie to him because I know he misses you, so much. He really wants to know how your doing, to see you again. Which is why I think you need to come back after the baby is born."

"Please, I've already made my decision about that. I just can't go through life knowing that I was the reason my daughter didn't know her father. I have to come back Hales."

"Brooke, your making the right choice to come back. He's going to support you and your baby girl. I promise you that. He is not Dan, and he never will be. But listen, I'll call you back because Luke just got here. I'm going to talk to him about it, alright?"

"Okay, bye Hales."

Haley went to go meet Lucas in the living room where she could hear them talking, but stopped when he heard the mention of Brooke.

"Do you ever think about her, man?" Nathan asked even though the answer was pretty clear.

"Everyday," Lucas responded without thought. "Nathan, I love her and probably always will. After she left in January, I thought my life was going to fall apart. I could never imagine my life without her because she had been such a large part of it. It broke my heart when she left, and I didn't even get a goodbye. Now, after six months of waiting for Brooke to come back, waiting to be able to take her back into my arms, waiting for her to be my girlfriend again, I had finally just settled with Peyton realizing that she might never come back. That maybe her new world didn't have a place for me. This whole pregnancy has completely spun my head around. And the worst part is-" Lucas trailed off, almost like he was thinking about what he was about to say.

"Luke what?"

"The worst part is that I think the baby is mine."

Haley stood in the hallway listening to what Lucas had to say, tears stinging her eyes. Boy, he didn't know how right he was. I guess now was a better time to tell him than any. Haley made her way over to them. "Luke, we really need to talk."


	4. Journey Back to Tree Hill

CHAPTER 4: JOURNEY BACK TO TREE HILL

Haley sat in the living room cradling a one and a half month old, James Lucas Scott, in her arms, waiting impatiently for her best friend to come and ring her doorbell. It had been two months since Lucas found out about Brooke, and two months since Haley had told Brooke how Lucas felt. Now, she was coming home. Back to Tree Hill. Back to the place that had caused her so much heartache. Only one thing was different than when she left. The difference? The blue eyed cutie who was her daughter, Amanda Haley Scott. Amanda was going home to meet her father, who had no clue she was coming.

* * *

Brooke had been driving for an hour before she came across a sign that said _Welcome to Tree Hill, North Carolina_. She pulled over and just stared at the sign, thinking about the six months that had passed, and so much that had changed in such a short period of time. She turned around to Amanda and smiled, "Welcome to my world, baby girl. Now you get to be the biggest part of it." She turned back around, started up her car and headed toward the house she once knew very well, the Scott household.

Haley had just put James to bed, when the doorbell rang- and rang- and rang. "Same old Brooke. Doesn't know that one push of the doorbell is enough," Haley smiled to herself. She ran to the door and opened it only to be embraced by her best friend in the biggest and tightest hug she had received in a while. "Brooke, Brooke! I can't breathe." Haley tried to get out.

"Alright, alright," Brooke backed off and looked at Haley. "Was it possible for you to get any more gorgeous?"

"Oh why thank you Tigger. I could say the same to you. Now come in!" Haley said. Brooke picked up the car seat that had been resting on the stoop and walked inside the Scott house. "Oh my god! And who is this gorgeous baby?" Haley carefully picked Amanda up and cradled her in her arms.

"I would like you to meet, Amanda Haley Scott."

"Oh Brooke, her middle names Haley?"

"Well of course. You were the only one I could turn to during this pregnancy. Amanda deserves a god mother like you. So would you be?" Brooke asked, hopeful of her answer.

"Of course, and your definitely going to be James'. Oh James! You haven't met him yet. Come into his room. He's sleeping though." Haley walked Brooke upstairs to the bedroom on the left. "You can go see him in his crib."

Brooke walked over and glanced down at the small baby boy, as tears began to form in her eyes.

Haley seeing this began to panic, "Brooke what's wrong?!"

Brooke laughed a little. "Nothing Hales. I mean who would have thought by the end of senior year me and you would have scored the Scott brothers, and had the two most beautiful children in the world." Brooke became silent for a moment. "Where's Lucas?"

"Nate and him are at the River court. Your going to go?"

"Uh yeah, do you mind watching Amanda?"

"Not at all."

Brooke walked out of the house, and into her car knowing she was about to face the boy who was the reason for her visit. This should be an interesting afternoon, for sure.


	5. Now or Never

CHAPTER 5: ITS NOW OR NEVER

Nathan was sitting on the bleachers while Lucas was shooting some hoops. He was about to fall asleep any second.

Lucas laughed at how tired his brother looked. "Fatherhood tiring you out already, bro?"

"You have no idea. I don't know why, but James is like a nocturnal baby. He sleeps all during the day and stays up all night." Nathan groaned.

"You know, I could watch James for you tonight. It's no problem for me. Anything for you and Hales."

"Thanks, bro. You don't know how much we would appreciate it. You can come by around six to pick him up. I'm going to go back to the house, though. I need to get some sleep. You going to stay here?" Nathan asked, getting up from where he was sitting

"Yeah, I'm going to shoot around for a little. I'll swing by later and get the little man."

"Thanks Luke," and with that Nathan began to walk back up the block in the direction of his house.

* * *

As Brooke was becoming closer and closer to the river court, she realized her heart was beating faster and faster. "Maybe this is a mistake, she thought. "Maybe I shouldn't have come back. I mean what if he resents me for not telling him. Well, he always said he would never be like Dan, so he will want to be there for Amanda, right? Oh my god. There he is." She decided to park at the corner of the block of the river court, so that she would have time to regain her composure before she was face to face with Lucas Scott. She could see him from where her car was, but he couldn't see her. He still looked just as she left him. She was shaken out of her thoughts with the sound of a basketball being dribbled on the tar. "It's now or never." Brooke began to walk down to the court, unsure of what was about to happen or what reaction she would get.

* * *

Lucas was too caught up in what he was doing to notice the brunette staring at him from up the block, so he wasn't prepared for what happened next. He was in the same trance he always entered, when he played- like basketball was all that mattered, but something broke this trance.

"You still shoot pretty good, that's one thing that hasn't changed," Brooke said, shakily.

Lucas stood there, hearing the voice he had never forgotten in the six months she was away. His heart began to beat faster. He stopped dead for a second. Sure, Haley had told him everything and about how she was planning on coming back, but he had never imagined it would be so soon. He turned around and was face to face with, who he believed to be, the most gorgeous girl in Tree Hill. "Brooke?"

"Hey there, Broody. Miss me?"

"Brooke?" Lucas just couldn't get himself to say anything more.

"Yes, I am Brooke and you are Lucas." Brooke said slowly, as if he was just too slow to understand. She laughed, "I mean come on, your happy to see me, right?" She smiled.

"Oh, have I missed that smile," Lucas said smiling back.

"And I've missed you." Brooke walked toward him and they embraced into a tight hug that sent chills through both their bodies. They weren't supposed to have this effect on each other. Besides, Lucas was still dating Peyton. After about five minutes, Brooke broke the hug. "So, uh whats up?"

"Brooke, why are you back?" Lucas asked, the smile from before quickly fading. "You didn't even say goodbye."

"Oh boy, I knew I wasn't going to get away that easily. You want to take a walk. I feel like this is an afternoon that is screaming for some Rocky Road ice cream!" Brooke smiled.

"Uhm, yeah sure"

"That a boy, Broody. By the way, the ice cream is on you." She took hold of his hand, knowing that it would be a risky move. Shockingly, he didn't resist or pull back. He held her hand tighter, like he would never let her go again.

* * *

Lucas and Brooke just sat down at Eddies' for some ice cream and were about ready to talk. The walk here had been a little awkward with neither one talking, but they were both thinking the same thing- how much they wanted and missed each other.

"Okay, so there is a lot we need to talk about and when I say a lot, I mean a lot. Damn, I said a lot a lot in that last sentence." Brooke rambled on. She always did ramble when she was nervous.

"Oh, have I missed you crazy girl," Lucas laughed. "How have you been? It's been like, what, nine months?"

"Please, don't remind me. It's so weird to think that I haven't been home for, like, more than half a year!"

"Yeah, well that was your decision. Where did you go? Because I know you weren't in California." Lucas said.

"Oh right. I was staying at Nikki's house. You remember, my cousin? Yeah well, I was at her house."

"Oh. What were you doing there? It's kind of random that you went." Even though Lucas knew her being pregnant was the reason for her leaving, he wanted Brooke to say it herself. Brooke, on the other hand, was confused as to why Lucas was acting so clueless.

"Uh, yeah. Pretty random, but.." Brooke trailed off. She stared at the floor, thinking about if what she was going to say next was the right decision. "..but I just needed to get away from Tree Hill for a while. There were some things, that happened, you know?"

"What kind of things?"

Brooke was still clueless. She was certain he knew. No, she was positive he knew. Haley had told him basically everything, so why wasn't he bringing it up. Well she wasn't going to say it. She had played the whole "tell Lucas about Amanda" situations in her head over and over and none of them consisted of her plainly telling him because he would always be the first to mention it. She wasn't prepared to handle this. 'Whatever, maybe I should just drop it and tell him tomorrow.' she thought. 'No, Brooke, no! You are telling him. Like I said, now or never'

"Okay, listen. This isn't easy for me to tell you because every time I play it in my head, it just doesn't work out. I am really scared, Lucas. I'm scared of how you'll react and what will happen to us after because I can't imagine a life with you resenting me."

"Brooke," Lucas started.

"No, let me finish." Brooke took a deep breath. "I know Haley told you about everything. I know about her telling you why I left, but I know you want to hear it from me. So just let me talk. Okay, shortly after we broke up you got together with Peyton. I said I was alright with it, but I wasn't. Seeing you two together was like torture to me because I still had the strongest feelings for you. I know I shouldn't have since I was the one who broke up with you and the one who refused to get back together, but I was just confused. And the pain didn't stop at seeing you together. I mean, after you began dating her, I found out I was one month pregnant." Brooke choked back tears, she didn't know what else to say.

"So that means.." Lucas trailed off knowing what Brooke was going to say next, but was fully prepared to hear it.

"Yes. Amanda is yours, Lucas"

Lucas was silent, staring at the floor. He didn't know how to feel. "I have a baby girl" Lucas said, with a slight smile. For some reason, he wasn't upset or angry at Brooke for keeping this a secret. I mean, you can't really be angry at finding out you're a father. At this moment, Lucas was truly happy. His pretty girl was back, and that was what he had wanted for nine months straight.


	6. P Sawyer and B Davis

CHAPTER 6: P.SAWYER AND B.DAVIS

Later that night at Naley's house, Lucas was bouncing James on his lap while Haley was rambling on about how happy she was for him and Brooke.

"Hales, I don't get why your so excited. I am just supporting Brooke and my daughter, nothing more."

"So your saying any old feelings you, maybe, once had for each other aren't like clicking yet?"

"No..," Lucas lied.

The truth was, after their little trip to the ice cream shop they took a walk through the park, just talking about everything they've missed and how much they missed each other. Some time a long the walk, Lucas felt his old feelings for Brooke resurface and he had a feeling Brooke's were too. He knew that being with Peyton was not what he has truly wanted, but after nine months could he just forget about her and go running back to Brooke?

"Alright buddy, if you insist. So, what are your plans for tonight besides watching your godson?" Haley asked

"Brooke is going to come over to the house with Amanda. She's back at her old house now, getting everything settled in. I was never one to really get scared or nervous, you know. I mean, I've always just been cool with whatever has come my way, live and deal. Knowing I'm a father, well that scares the hell out of me."

"Trust me, I've been there. Before James was born, I had so many doubts about being a mom. I would have moments where I would ask myself, 'Do you really know what your getting yourself into?', but honestly Lucas, one look into that tiny face can change your whole world."

* * *

Brooke was at her house getting ready to drive over to Lucas's with Amanda when she heard a knock at the door. She put Amanda in her car seat, which was resting on the kitchen table and opened the front door. 

"Peyton?!" Brooke let out, shocked.

"B.Davis! Oh my god! I heard you were back in Tree Hill, but I thought it was all a rumor just like those other nasty ones going around." Peyton made her way inside and began to look around. "This place hasn't changed much since the last time I was here. I mean, a little dusty, but that can be fixed."

"Yeah okay, invite yourself in. You know what Peyton, you really do have the balls to come over here after everything that has happened between us. Oh, and speaking of those nasty rumors, you wouldn't happen to know who started those would you?" Brooke said, giving her famous Brooke Davis glare.

"No, why?"

"Your unbelievable, you know that? Now get your bony ass out of my house."

"Not before you introduce me to this cutie." By this time, Peyton had noticed Amanda in the kitchen and was making her way over toward her, when Brooke grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

"Lord help you if you step one foot near my daughter. As far as I'm concerned Peyton, whatever we had and whatever I was willing to savor of this so called "friendship" is gone and I don't really care."

"Brooke come on, it was one rumor, or well not a rumor. It was true, so why do you even care so much. And speaking of staying away from people, do me a favor and stay away from _my_ boyfriend."

"That-," Brooke stopped like she was thinking about what to say next. "Too bad, Peyt. That's going to be kind of hard since he's the father. Now, get out of my house." Peyton's jaw dropped down to the floor when she heard Brooke say "father". And with that Brooke pushed her out of her house. 'Whatever' she thought. "Come on Amanda, we're going to meet your daddy." She picked up the car seat and headed over to the Scott house.


End file.
